Birthday Wishes
by Crayonic
Summary: For Zero's birthday he wishes to take his boyfriend Ven on a date to another town. What better away to spend time then picking on a good friend. Story written for user name X Zer0 X from the late ( Warning: Slash/yaoi. OC characters )


**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi

** Pairings:** Ven and Zero ( OC characters )

** Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I only hold rights to the Character Ven. Other Ocs belong to their rightful creators.

** Summary:** Zero and his boyfriend Ven, take a trip to Shibuya for a date.

**Authors Note:** asdfghjkl; oh dear lord this story breaks like 50 "bad fanfiction" rules (Not to mention some of my own personally fanfiction "don'ts") and I am beyond sorry. However this was written at a special someone's request, therefore some of the "rules" are broken on purpose. Also I apologize in advice for any misspelling, repetitive descriptive words and grammatical train wrecks throughout this piece.( yeah I know excuses excuses) So without further a due this is an OC .

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!" Ven called out across the way, "Did you wait long?"

Early Saturday afternoon Zero waited at the station. The air was cool, and the sun shinned brightly. Surprisingly enough, things were moving somewhat slowly—unlike weekday mornings when students and workers alike flooded the gates. Not many people filled the streets, making it the perfect day for a date.

Zero stood alongside the wall of bulletin boards, waiting as Ven came running his way panting and out of breath.

"You didn't have to run here you know = w =;"

"I'm sorry, I just really didn't want to be late "

Zero laughed, "You don't have to be sorry. What was keeping you anyway?"

"Oh umm...Ace needed my help with something", Ven confessed, speaking of his older brother.

Before Zero had the chance to question the boy any further, the train arrived.

They boarded quickly taking their seats. Ven stud up on his knees looking out the window at the city as it past, eyes gleaming. He and Zero spent plenty of time together on the day to day basis, yet it had been a while since they'd gone out on an official date, so Ven couldn't help but feel a bit—well excited about the whole thing. "So where are we going? o. o" he questioned, turning back to Zero.

"IIIIII can't tell you that o wo"

"Awww why not D: ?"

"You'll see = w ="

Ven sat back down in his seat pouting as he scooted in closer to his boyfriend, "I still don't get why you'd want to take _me_ on a date, on _your_ birthday" he emphasized.

"Well, I like spending time with you = w=" He replied as he leaned in, nuzzling him.

Ven blushed as he tied to brush off the boys, sudden statement.

Time past quickly as they road along and before the two knew it, they had arrived in Shibuya. Departing from the train Ven and Zero continued a ways on foot for another 10 minutes or so, talking about nothing in particular.

Unlike back home, here the streets were always busy. People crowded the cross walk, clicking and tapping away on their cell phones and IPads. Girls pranced about in fancy school uniform and Lolita cosplay.

The two walked along the sidewalk until they reached the corner, were they happened upon a small café.

Ven looked to Zero once more, "Where… are we?...;;;" he questioned with skepticism.

Taking a quick glace to the sign posted outside the building, he found his answer. _Doki doki…maid café? He must be joking._ Turning his attention back to Zero, he whined nervously, clearing having doubts about the whole thing.

"Don't worry. It will be fun = w =", Zero reassured him. Grabbing a hold of his hand leading Ven inside where they were greeted right way.

Two young ladies stud at the door, smiling sweetly. The Girls were both unbelievably adorable, one with long braided pigtails and small rounded glasses that made Ven blush, and the other with long blonde hair draped over her right shoulder. And if that weren't cute enough, they both wore pretty head dressed, with white ruffles and cat ears along with their Maid costumes. "Welcome home, Master ^ ^", they sang in unison.

Ven blinked, "M-master…?o.o;"

The pig tailed waitress spoke out again as the other turned to attend another guest, "Please follow me, I'll have you seated ^ ^"

As she guided them to the table, Ven had a better view of the restaurant. The entire cafe was fluffy and pink right down to the furniture—with pastel colored teddy bears placed here and there. Ven had always been rather girlish, favoring the cuter things in life—but this place was ridiculous.

After pulling chairs out for the both of them, girl smiled again, holding a round silver serving tray flat to her chest. "What can I get started for you, Master? ^ ^"

Slowly pushing the menu in front of him aside, Zero answered, "Actually we're looking for a maid named Yukichi? o .o"

Ven's eyes widened.

"Yukichi?",she echoed, "Hang on just a moment. ^ ^" The maid bowed her head then quickly scurried off to another table across the room, whispering to who append to be a pretty young lady in blue.

Ven swiftly turned to Zero, "Saiyu works here?! You never told me that..."

He laughed, "That was part of the surprise ow o"

Ven had always known that there Class president and good friend Sai worked at a local maid cafe here in his home town, but Ven had never thought to stop by himself and see firsthand.

The pig tailed server pulled away from the "girls" ear. When the maid in blue turned to see the pair who sat at the table in question, he practically sprinted towards them. It was Saiyu alright.

"What are you two doing here?! Dx" He hissed in a shouting whisper.

Ven blinked, eyeing him without a word in response. The boy before him stud dressed in a scantily clad light blue French maid costume that barely fell past mid-thigh, and a frilly white apron to cover. He wore handmade beaded bracelets around his wrists and of course his blue heart shaped hairpin to match.

"We're on a date u w u", Zero finally replied, a seemingly innocent look on his face.

"But why heeeerrrreee…? TT ~ TT", Sai whined.

AHEM!

Interrupted by a man's voice, Sai turned his attention to an older gentlemen standing off to the side near the door that led to the kitchen. He stud there, arms crossed angrily tapping his right foot, glaring at the maid.

Saiyu turned back to the table sulking for a moment, with a look that said _why me?_

He took a deep breath and with this something amazing happened. Sai's disposition totally changed. He faced the two with a great big smile, practically beaming. "I apologize" he spoke sweetly, "How may I serve you, Master ?^ ^"

Zero stared at him, "Pfft…w ;;;"

"asdfghjkl;" Saiyu looked like his was ready to explode with angry, However before he had the chance to utter a single word, the manger sounded from behind him once more, loudly clearing his throat a second time, shooting daggers at him. The boy gave a deep sigh of defeat, "Whatever = ^ = what will you two be having?"

Picking up the menu on the table in front of him, Ven stared. All the items on the list had really absurd and cheesy names, like Moe Moe sweet roll and pretty princess parfait.

"I'll have the… "_Yummy Yummy"_ rice omelet? Wow that's so embarrassing..." he groaned, ducking his head down feeling a bit silly. Zero scooted in closer to Ven, getting a better look at the menu.

"I'll just have a parfait o wo"

"You're not hungry? o. o"

"Nah, I just want something sweet o w o"

"R-right = w =;;" he giggled, almost feeling stupid for asking.

After taking down the order and gathering the menus, Sai was off, leaving the couple to themselves. And after a moment an awkward silence settled in.

Before things got to uncomfortable, Ven finally asked, "Uh soooo….why'd ya' choose this place? I mean- I guess Sai works here but…?"

Zero gave him an inquisitive look, "I don't know It sounded really cute, so I thought why not check it out? Plus picking on Sai at his job sounded like fun ow o" He grinned.

Saiyu returned to the table with their order. "Here you are, _Master_ = ^ =" he added, reluctantly. Zero was loving this and to be honest, Ven couldn't help but somewhat enjoy it as well. Picking on Sai really was a lot of fun every now and then. Sometimes even the highlight of the his day. So why not?

Ven turned his attention to the maid once again, giving him a smug look, "I thought you said poofy dressed weren't your thing w", he teased recalling a previous conversation.

"It's not poofy! D", he snapped, balling his fist.

Zero examined Saiyu's outfit further. "No He's right Ven" ,he agreed," It's really cute but…"

The boy fell silent for just a moment as Saiyu gave him a curious stare, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"…It'd look better on Venw " He smirked, causing the boy sitting at his side to blush.

Sai whined, "Waaaaaahhh why do you guys hate me so much ; ^ ;"

"Pfft we don't hate yoooou", Zero sang in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Whatever = ^=" Sai huffed, picking up the ketchup bottle from the table. "You want me to be in character? Fine," he frowned, clearly up to no good. He flipped the ketchup upside down, squeezing it, drawing a quick design on the omelet. Then with that same_ innocent maid_ smile from before, he spun the plate around to them, "Here you are, _Master_ ^ ^"

Ven and Zero both looked down at the design, to find that it said nothing more than the words "Get Out" In bold letters.

Zero signed, "That isn't very nice, ma'am u.u", clearly mocking him.

"Neither is showing up to my job just to harass me! D"

"I told you, Ven and I are on a date. D: "

"Oh please. = ^= " he frowned again, this time in disbelief.

Zero sat in thought for a moment, then glanced over to Ven who sat there innocently.

"hmm o .o"

"o. o; what…is it?" Ven noticed, starring back up at him.

Without another word, Zero leaned in giving the boy a sudden and surprisingly passionate kiss.

Turning Ven's cheeks bright red and leaving Sai stunned and not to mention horrified.

He let go just as quickly, "See? Date :O "

Sai glared in frustration. He knew there was nothing he could really do about it, but still it was annoying.

"I don't have time for this." he stormed off, leaving the two along. Ven came to his senses after the initial shock of the kiss. "Ah...I hope that didn't make him too upset…" he worried.

"He's fiiinnnee."

The evening quickly came to an end, as Ven and Zero got ready to leave. However before they could reach the door, Sai came rushing to them once again, "Whaaa are you guys leaving D: ?" he asked.

Ven turned back, "Yeah, it's getting late, so we're headed home o. o"

Sai whined, "Nooooo, staaaay. I'm off in just a few minutes, I just need to help close shop ; ^ ;"

That "few minutes" ended up being about a half an hour or so, still the two agreed to stick around a while longer nevertheless. When the café had closed Sai came out from the back room, "Hey you want a tour? o w o" he grinned.

"Why? o -o" Zero questioned, not really seeing the point. It was only a cafe after all. What else was there to see, other than the kitchen.

"Just come on Dx I want to show Ven something."

Following Saiyu to the back, he gave them the tour. Showing them the kitchen of course and also where they keep all the costumes.

"So this is where we store all out different cosplay." He said proudly. You'd think he owned them all, the way he spoke so highly. "Bet you thought we only wore maid's outfits, huh? :D"

The clothing racks were littered with all kinds of different cosplay items. From Sweet Lolita dressed to school girl uniforms to skimpy Halloween costumes. They must have been all for special events. Still, Ven was impressed .

Rocking back and forth, the boy gave a sly glace, "So Ven, yoooou want to try one on?" he said, as a devious smile crept across his face.

Zero's ears perked, as he looked to the both of them.

Ven blushed. Why didn't he see this coming!? It should have been obvious! He could have kicked himself for being so dense.

"Whaaaa why me? Dx" he whined.

Zero grind eagerly,"Awww come on Ven, It will be fun o w o"

"Will not Dx" he argued.

Saiyu chimed in suddenly, "Nope nope nope you don't get a choice"

Speedily grabbing one of the many maid uniforms from the rack, he grab onto the back of Ven's shirt dragging him along into one of the dressing rooms, closing the curtain behind them. Ven continued to whined and struggled as Saiyu forcefully stripped him of his clothes, dressing him against his will.

After a few minutes Sai emerged from the dressing room triumphantly, waiting for Ven to follow.

Zero stud impatiently, eyeing the curtain.

This was so embarrassing. How did they expect him to walk out like this?

"Come on Ven, we don't have all night. = v=" Saiyu sounded from the other side of the curtain.

Ven pulled back the cloth, slowly—hands shacking. Cheeks red as he walked out, "This is so stupid..;;;" his voice shook.

Zero had been right, Ven was adorable. The costume was identical to that of which Sai had worn throughout the day —including white knee high socks with little blue bows on either side of the cuffs and the kitty eared head dress to match.

Zero looked pleased. " = w = d'awwww"

"Don't d'awww Dx" Ven stressed, echoing him.

Suddenly a flash went off in the boy's direction. He looked to see Sai pointing his camera at him, snapping another picture.

Ven panicked, "What are you doing?! Dx"

"Just a few more shots o w o" he grinned, snapping another. However before Saiyu could have any real fun, the door on the other end of the room crept open and a girl peek in.

"Excuse me" she spoke softly, bowing her head to the two boys before turning her attention to Saiyu, "Yukichi, the manger wants a word with you."

"huh? I'm not in trouble am I D: ?"

The girl simply giggled.

Saiyu exhaled deeply, "Fiiiinne."

He turned back to his friends, "I'll be right back in a second and Ven you better not change back while I'm gone D"

When the boy left the room, silence fell quickly once again.

Zero glanced over to Ven with a devious smile just as Sai had, "So? w"

"/; So what?" he spoke, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

Zero stepped to him, swiftly backing Ven into the wall next to the costumes rack grabbing the boy's whist, pinning him.

"I guess since you're a maid now, you have to do whatever I say? w"

"Who ever said those rules applied to me? /" he rebelled, still avoided Zero's eyes.

Taking a hand to Ven's chin, tilting his head — forcing the boy to look at him directly. Zero's deep red eyes were one of the Ven's few weaknesses and it was something he couldn't stand. He wished they didn't have the effect they did on him yet he couldn't help it.

Once Zero knew he had him right where he wanted, the boy pressed his lips to his. Leaning in some, he deepened the kiss running his tongue over his— toying with him, as he slide a hand down over Ven's thigh, pulling the dress up as he made his way back up again. Ven moaned softly into the kiss. What was Zero thinking? Why here? why now? It wasn't like they could do anything... not in a place like this anyway. It was taking all he had to keep himself from getting swept away. Nevertheless the moment quickly came to an end, when the door suddenly swung open and Saiyu returned.

" :D Alright guys now we can go—... ._."

The two stopped dead in their tracks looked back at him.

"Really guys D ?!"

"Shoo Sai, we'll be done in a minute o- o" Zero urged, waving a hand at him motioning him to leave.

Sai marched towards them, grabbing a hold of Ven's arm, pulling him away. "Nooooope nope nope nope. Not here you don't", he declared filmy standing his ground.

Zero frowned at him, but Saiyu wouldn't give in. Finally he gave up, letting out a deep sigh.

Another half an hour or so pass as Zero sat pouting in a chair nearby as the other two finished up there little photo shoot. Sai wanted to stay a while longer and play dress up, however in fear of missing the last train, they decided to head out.

The walk back to the station was eventful enough. The spectrum of city lights shinned brightly, and the crowds were as lively as ever.

When they reached the station, they said there good byes.

"You guys should come visit more often, but next time stop by the house, instead of bothering me at work = v="

Ven giggled, "pfft alright, take care Sai ^ ^"

Once the train began to move, Ven stood again on his knees, waving out the window as Saiyu waved back, until the two were out of each other's site. He sat back down facing forward, looking to Zero once again, "Pfft what a strange way to spend your birthday" he said with a grin.

"Oh it's not over just yet = w ="

Ven blinked, "What do you mean o. o ?"

"You're coming back to my place, aren't you? w"

The boy's cheeks reddened, as he hung his black hair over his eyes.

"pfft = w = you're so cute"

"mmm... still, I'm glad you had fun /"

"hmmm, I did = w ="

Zero leaned in some, places his forehead to Ven's, "Thank you for coming with me" he said softy

Ven smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Zero?"

"hmm?"

"Happy birthday"

He places a hand atop Ven's head, ruffling his hair slightly, "pfft thank you x3"

* * *

**End Notes: **Oh gawd the Sweetness! it buuuurrrrnnnnsssasdfghjkl;

Anyway not what I thought my first post would be but, meh. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Special thanks to friends Courtney and Trevor for inspiration and whatnot.

Annnnd yeah!

KThanksBye


End file.
